Lady Knight Missione
by katie131925
Summary: A girl from the 21st century gets thrown into the world of Camelot. She grows up there at a small cottage alongside new friends and together they learn the art of swordsmanship from a guy named Al. Eventually she finishes her training and heads to Camelot where many surprises await her, an old friend, a love interest, and a duty to protect.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything except my oc's

PART 1

I was washing my hands in the bathroom when it happened. When my life, my future, changed for the better or worse, I do not know.

One second I'm 14 year old Alexandra and the next I'm 14 year old Missy. I didn't ask for this. Sure I thought about it but really, who would want that? I always said that I wouldn't last a day in Camelot, but here I was.

I'm getting ahead of myself, Let me start at the beginning of this story or maybe the prologue? I'm not sure, it's been a while since I've been able to get my hands on a book, much less read it. Anyway,

I was 12 years at the time and living a life of luxury. I lived in a big house, not mansion big but big.

It had four bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms, half a laundry room, three living room or family rooms, a biggish kitchen, dining room, two door garage, and a back yard.

My responsibilities were limited. I got a decent education and did the occasional chores while keeping my space clean. Luxury.

Back to the topic at hand, I was 12 years and it was a weekend. No education or school. I had no responsibilities so I decided to go read a book.

That's when I met King Arthur not the real king Arthur, the story or legend. It's a little confusing buts that's how it happened. I absolutely loved the book and read it all in a matter of days. It was a sad ending but it's what happened.

About two years after I read it, it happened. The thing that changed my life.

Like I said I was washing my hands, dried them off then opened the door. This was the Very moment that changed my life and all the people in Camelot. The moment we all changed or were going to be.

I opened the door and stepped out, taking for granted that I would find myself in my hallway. I was wrong so very wrong.

At first I could only see darkness then I was falling. I hit what felt like the ground then I lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sat up to find myself surrounded by green, everywhere. There were trees, bushes, and moss surrounding me and when I looked up I could barely see the sky. A question popped up into my head, how did I get in a forest?

I slowly started to get up, ignoring the pain in my ankle and head. As I stood I had to lean on a tree beside me so I wouldn't fall down. I eventually stood on my own and started to wonder. It was day currently but just earlier it was night.

I didn't know when darkness would fall but what I did know was that I wouldn't want to be stuck out here when it does. I picked the direction on my left because left always felt right and walked that way, hoping to find civilization and help.

I walked and walked while my head and ankle throbbed. I did my best not to put too much weight on my sore ankle but it wasn't working too well.

After about a half hour I came across a few sticks close to my height. I tried them all out until I found one that fit. I then used it to support the weight of my ankle. After that it was slightly easier to walk but not for long.

After what felt like almost two hours of walking I was exhausted. I didn't even know where I was or if I was going in the right direction. And above all else I was thirsty and hungry.

Still I knew that I wouldn't give up. I would walk until I dropped from exhaustion. Like Buffy sang, "it's do or die".

Finally when I felt like I couldn't walk anymore I came across a big clearing in the dense forest. In the clearing was a medium sized clay house with a huge yard around it. I was very relieved.

I tried to make my way towards the house but I found I couldn't walk anymore. It was just too hard. I started to sway where I was standing and black dots danced my vision. Then without much warning I fell. Before I lost conciseness I swear I heard footsteps running towards me.

Back in the forest

The spot where Missy left now had men littering the ground. There were a handful of men that came on horses. One of them walked up to the only man on a horse and said,

"She's not here, my lord."

"Well find her!" The man on the horse yelled at him.

"I'm sorry but she's not here we looked everywhere" he told the man on the horse again.

"This is unacceptable, she should be here. What do you except me to tell the Lady Morgana? That she disappeared? She was the answer to our problems. No matter we must get back to the portal of time before it closes. I don't want to be stuck in this time any longer" Said the man.

With that said him and his men left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Back with Missione

The first time I woke up I was being fed something hot and tasty, like soup broth. My whole body felt stiff and sore. My headache was gone though, which was a plus.

I eventually opened my eyes to see a young girl standing over me with a spoon held up to my lips. She looked around my age but younger somehow. Her hair was honey blonde and her light brown eyes seemed distanced.

"You're awake. You're lucky, if Elie hadn't insisted on an extra practice we would not have found you on time. We did though so you'll live, although you might be a little sore." She said.

She then proceeded to put the spoon back in my mouth but I stopped her by asking,

"What are you feeding me?"

She sighed out of what I can only guess as impatience and said,

"It's vegetable broth and herbs to help heal your body."

I nodded my head and attempted to sit up. I couldn't hold my own weight and fell back into the bed.

"Be more careful or you really will damage yourself permanently." she said.

"but I have to, you know, go," I said.

She smirked and then pulled out a pot from underneath the bed. She then proceeded to help me up so I could go. I was too tired to be embarrassed.

When I was back in bed the girl fed me the rest of the broth. A few minutes after she left I drifted off into a sleep full of strange dreams.

"You know what the prophecy said don't you! Yet you still choose to keep her!" yelled an angry voice in my dream.

"I don't care what the prophecy said she is but a child. She is my child. I cannot, I won't abandon her, especially because of her father. And now you know too much" said the second voice.

"No! Please Uther I won't tell another soul!"

"I wish I could believe you, I really do"

"N-" he was cut off by the sound of a sword slicing through something. Then I knew, it was him that was sliced.

Even in my current dream state I felt sick. I then received momentary consciousness; enough time to roll over and vomited up all my stomach contents.

I noticed someone or someone's in the room with me but I didn't get a chance to look. I did however hear a young male worried voice say,

"She vomited, what if she has a fever?"

I fell back asleep with no dreams this time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next time I woke up there was none in the room with me. I was grateful. I sat up cautiously but found that my body wasn't sore anymore. My ankle only had a dull ache now. I looked around the room but found it mostly empty. There was only the bed I was sitting on, a small table and chair.

I got up and stepped on the wooden floor and took stock of my clothing. I wasn't wearing the clothes I got here with, that was a sure thing. I was wearing some kind of night gown with strange underwear. It didn't feel right, I didn't like it.

I looked around hoping to see my own clothing. I scanned the room and found them at the end of the bed on a mat. I picked them up and quickly changed into the familiar fabric. They smelled different and I realized that they have been washed.

After I was dressed in my clothes I opened the door, cautiously. I found myself in a hallway with two other doors and a dead end on my right. On my left led to another room where a few voices were coming from.

I mustered up my courage and walked towards the other room. When I got there I found myself in a bigger room that looked like it served as kitchen and living room. There were three people in the room, the same girl, a guy a little over my age, and an older man who was at least sixty.

When I entered the room their conversation dropped and all eyes were on me.

"It's about time you woke up, I had to miss morning practice because of you." said the girl.

"Sorry" I said.

She looked very annoyed whilst the boy looked very curious and the old man just looked calm.

"Well I have to take you back to the village. You can find your own way after that. Let's go" the girl said.

She grabbed my arm and started to pull me towards the door but the boy's voice stopped her.

"Wait, shouldn't we give her a meal and at least tell her our names while learning hers, Al."

The old man, or Al seemed to be thinking then said,

"Yes I don't know of that be wise but my curiosity has gotten the better of me." Al said while chuckling a bit.

"Sit child and tell us your story. Elie will get you some soup and bread. I'm afraid there's no meat this spring. As you can already tell my name is Albertan, Al for short. This is Alexander or Alex, she may seem a bit tempered but she is a sweet one. The boy is Elliot, he prefers Elie. Finally what is your name child and how do you come to be here?" he finished.

By now Elie had set a bowl with a bit of bread to eat for me already. I was a bit taken back at her name, Alexander, my name. I didn't want to make her temper any worse no matter what Al said. I decided to make up one. They all had long names so I chose one that I used in a story once.

"You can call me Missy, short for Missione. How I came upon your lodgings I'm a little unsure myself. Where exactly am I?" I asked.

He chuckled again and said, "You are in Camelot territory under the reign of king Uther"

Camelot? King Uther? Camelot. Wonderful. Just wonderful.

I sat stunned, staring in to space at his words, they shocked me. How did I get here? And more importantly Why?

"Missy?" Elie asked.

"What?" I said.

"Are you all right?"

"Of course she's fine, let's just go all ready." interrupted Alex.

"Wait! May I ask you something?" I told to Al.

"You can ask", he said,

My question was, ok it sounded a little bizarre and crazy, maybe even stupid but if this really is Camelot I wanted to be able to defend myself.

"Do you know where I can seek apprentice ship for the art of swordsmanship?" I asked.

They all looked a little taken back but quickly recovered.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Elie.

"Well if this is Camelot, I need to learn how to defend myself. Besides swords always held an interest for me." I answered.

They didn't look convinced so I continued,

"I know I'm not that strong now or whatever, but I want to learn, I have to."

This answer seemed to satisfy Al so he then told me, "You will room with Alex. She will get you Started and Elie will teach you the basics. I'll teach you the more advanced stuff later on when you're finished the basics."

"Al," Alex tried to argue but a firm shake of his head stopped her from further argument.

"Fine then, but what is with your accent and strange words? I've never heard it before," she asked.

"Don't be rude" Elie said.

"It's all right. I come from very far away, very far." I told her.

"But-" she was interrupted by Al who said,

"You can ask her about her past if you tell her yours. If only one side is told it's unfair."

That shut her up and no more questions were directed at me the rest of the day. I finished my soup then was shown the outhouse area and the rest of Al's land. The next day was a lot more difficult though.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was woken up by Alex at first light and even though I was tired I didn't say anything. I got dressed in different clothing, luckily it was trousers and a shirt. After was food then the hardest training I've ever done.

We started with stretching, then pushes, sit ups, jumping jacks, food, stretching, then running, stretching, and finally supper. After I was fully exhausted and went straight to bed after my chores.

It was very difficult but it also got my mind off of home which was even harder. When sleep time came around and there was no more noise the thoughts of home clouded my mind. I missed everyone.

For the rest of spring I did the exercises, which was about four months. Although after a week I did the exercises by myself. When summer came around I could finish all my exercises in the morning and I was in the best shape I've ever been my whole 14 years.

On the day summer came around Al came up to me and told me I would be starting the basics with Elie. I also would need to go to the blacksmith and get my own sword.

He told me there was one half a day's walk to the black smith.

Elie took me early the next day and the walk was mostly silent. When we got there I found it to be a small house with another building not too far away. The doors were open and a middle aged man was there tending to something over fire.

We walked up there and the middle aged man looked up. He and Elie started to discuss something but I wasn't listening. I was too distracted by what I saw.

There were swords hanging up all around. There were so many different shapes and sizes, it was amazing. I was awed.

I immediately singled one out among the rest and walked up towards it. It was around the right size but maybe a little bigger then I needed but I was alright with that.

I carefully took it off its hanging and examined it. I then pulled it out of the scabath and held it up. It felt like good balance, maybe a little heavier but I'd grow into it. It was perfect.

I didn't realise they were staring at me until I turned around. I shrugged it off.

"I'll take this one" I told them.

"That was the last sword my grandfather ever made. He said that it would be sitting there for the right person. No one's ever touched it after he put it there" said the black smith with sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry I'll get a different one" I said.

"No keep it, I think you're the right person"

I was little surprised but after we traded he asked us to stay for dinner and we accepted. After some soup we went back but got there a bit late. Elie explained why and all was forgotten.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day I did my exercise in the morning then started basic training. It was interesting but very hard even with my new strength. I did this all through the seasons, even through my fifteenth birthday until summer came around again.

When summer came around I was informed that the whole year I worked on the basics was only the first half of basics. Even so it wasn't the only thing that happened that summer. I also met Mordred, the one who kills King Arthur. He wasn't anything that I expected.

I was outside in the surrounding forest by Al's house wandering around and thinking when I met him. He ran straight into me, I didn't even see him coming. We both fell down on the ground but I quickly got up.

He was lying on the ground but eventually got up and I took a good look at him, he was about 12. His black hair was a little messy and his blue cloak was ripped a bit too. What struck me the most was his blue eyes, they were a very clear blue but other than that I saw a little bit of fear?

"Hi, I'm Missy. What's your name?" I asked him.

He didn't say anything but stare at me.

"Come with me, I won't hurt you. You look tired, why don't you come in and rest a bit? I'm sure Al won't mind." I told him.

I gestured for him to follow me and we walked through the woods and into the clearing where Al's cottage was at. I walked in with the boy following to find Al sitting down in one of the wooden chairs. He looked up when we walked in and asked,

"Who's this?"

"I found him in the woods, he didn't tell me his name." I said.

"Well why don't you sit down and have some water. I poured this glass for myself but never drank it yet."

The boy sat down and took the glass. He drank cautiously at first but then gulped it down. Poor boy he must have been tired, I thought.

"Please tell me your name, child and maybe we can help you" said Al.

He didn't say anything so Al asked something else.

"Do have anywhere to go?"

He shook his head no and then Al asked,

"Would you like to stay here? You can if you want but you have to learn while here. I can teach you how to use a sword son. Would you like that?"

The boy nodded yes as Elie and Alex walked in, Alex wasn't going to like this.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Over the next month the boy trained, starting from the beginning but it didn't take him long to do the exercises. He was very well at running. I on the other hand was on the last part of basic and improving greatly.

He eventually started to trust us more and us him. Even so he didn't speak the entire time and we still didn't know his name or where he was from. We didn't badger him with questions though because we figured he would tell us when he was ready.

We saw each other a lot and I helped him out as much as I could. He became like a little brother to me and I acted like an older sister. He reminded me of my younger brother.

After a couple of months we were all sitting at the wooden table eating, laughing, and telling stories when he spoke. We all stopped laughing momentarily when the boy said,

"My name is Mordred."

At the sound of the name a chill went up my spine and I almost fell over but luckily Elie caught my chair in time. Mordred? The one who kills Arthur? How is this possible? He wouldn't hurt anyone, not the boy I know.

I quickly excused myself and went to bed early but instead of sleeping I was thinking about Mordred and this situation I got myself in. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't kill anyone and that he was good. Also if he were to stay here maybe the prophecy wouldn't happen. Besides he's like my little brother, I could never harm him.

It's decided. He will stay and he won't harm anyone, especially King Arthur.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Finally it was summer again, I finished my basic training, while Mordred finished his the day after summer started and I was sixteen years old while he was 13. Immediately after we graduated from basics we started on 'beginner' as Alex called it. This took only one year thanks to Alex who was teaching us quickly this time. My seventeenth Birthday past and Mordred's fourteenth also and it was summer.

On the day of summer I took a walk a little ways into the forest to think. Once I got far enough away I took stock of my life.

I was only 14 years when I got taken out of my world and put into this one. I was sad and mad, but also happy that I got stuck here. I and Elie have become good friends, even Alex and there is Mordred. I still haven't told them my past and neither have they. I was seventeen and I never got to go back to school. Most people would say they would be happy but I missed it. I was growing up now, into a young woman. Even though I had these thoughts I already decided a long time ago that this was my life now.

It was summer and new lessons would be taught on the art of swordsmanship. As Alex would put it, 'time to graduate from beginner to intermediate.' I spent the whole year learning more skills and tricks to use on my opponent. I turned eighteen then it was summer again.

I and Mordred would be 'graduating from intermediate to hard' but Mordred decided on a different course. He was fifteen now and he grew up fast. He decided to leave which saddened all of us greatly. The reason, he told us was that he wanted more freedom, which I understood.

Al didn't take great offence and we all said our goodbyes. I didn't tell him goodbye though, I said, 'see you later' and then he was gone.

A few days after he left we got a visitor who got lost in the dense forest, which happens a lot. His name was Sir Kay, a knight of Camelot. He stayed with us for only one night but told us many tales of his and other knights.

One tale struck out at me the most, it was about King Arthur or Prince Arthur (since he wasn't king yet). He and a few other knights were sent on a secret quest to save the boy for he was captured. 'It wouldn't have been easy to catch him but he had not finished his training so it was possible. 'He told us.

It was a secret quest for the king didn't want others to know he was captured. They went to Arthur fighting bandits on the way and many more foes. Sir Kay and the other knights rescued Arthur and brought him back safely.

This tale he told lifted my spirits and I now had more of a reason to learn the art of swordsmanship. I would become a knight of Camelot and protect Arthur no matter the cost. If I find Merlin I'll do the same. Even if it kills me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Even though I was at the 'hard skill level' Alex and Elie were still a year ahead and I couldn't beat them yet. This year they both took turns half of the year was one and the other half the other. I was nineteen now and it was summer yet again. Alex and Elie were both finished but I still had a year. I didn't want them to leave, not yet.

It was summer day, the last day of the 'hard' level and tomorrow I would start the 'expert' level or last level. We were all gathered in the big room and having an amazing dinner when Al said,

"Alex and Elie I know this was your last year and you probably want to leave. I am an old man though and it is getting harder to stress my body like I used to. I also know that Missy wants to learn the last of what I know about swordsmanship. So of it's not too much to ask for I would like you to stay another year and help me teach Missy."

"Of course" they said in union.

I didn't know if they knew but I knew what Al just did and I was very thankful.

The year passed by with little events. Only When Elie turned twenty one, then Alex who turned nineteen, then I became twenty years just before spring. We never acknowledged Al's turning of age, he said he was too old.

Finally summer came and I was taught my last lesson with only me and Al. After we each had a bigger meal to celebrate. I, Alex, and Elie all wanted to go to the city of Camelot for different reasons. We decided to go together in a week after summer started. We also decided that no matter what happened in our own lives we would come back here every summer.

The next day I went to go in search of the village close by. I insisted I go alone. I was going there only to get my own horse for I failed to get one be the cause that I was sick. It would take a few days to get there by foot. (I was too stubborn to borrow either Elie's or Alex's horse.) It would only take one day by horse.

The next day I left the small house and walked the few days to the village. I got there at mid-day and went straight to the stables. I found a stable horse not yet a year old and traded. She was a dark brown beauty. I named her Nadine for no particular reason.

I also talked to the owner and heard the most unsettling news. King Uther was dead and Prince Arthur took the throne. Camelot was now under the reign of King Arthur himself.

I decided to ride the rest of the day then make camp, then ride the rest back. I did what I set out to do and came to the small house the next day. The sight I was greeted with was something I don't think I will ever forget.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I was getting closer to the clearing and the small house that I decided to go in a slow trot. I trotted down the familiar path until I came to the clearing. I immediately stopped and tried to take in the image that was in front of my eyes.

It looked like a big bloody battle happened, but I guess that is what happened. There were about ten bodies with deep wounds in them scattered everywhere. They all looked dead.

Questions started filling up I head, what happened? Is Al, Alex, and Elie alright? We're they dead? Did they get somewhere safe in time? Did they do this?

The last question sent bile in my throat. Then I was getting off Nadine- my horse and I was running. I went from each body to the next looking for any familiar faces. I noticed that what they were wearing were uniforms of some kind but I knew they were not from Camelot.

After four bodies I came across one without a uniform, one I knew. It was Alex and she was dead, no pulse, just gone. I stood there staring at her body. She was wearing normal everyday clothing. She had her sword in hand, that was good, she died fighting. That was the way she wanted to go, she told me once.

A few tears were threatening but I pushed them back and went searching for Al or Elie. After a nameless face I found Elie and Al, dead. I stared at their bodies the way I did with Alex. I checked Elie, no Heartbeat, Al, there was a faint heart beat but it was almost gone.

Knelled over him and said loudly,

"Al! Can you hear me?"

There was a grown of pain from him and his eyes fluttered open. He said his last words,

"Cendreds, people, dead, prophecy,

Kilgharrah, greatest king, help, dead, Mordred."

His eyes shut after the last word and he was gone, forever.

I looked at Al's lifeless body that used to be full of life but now was only an empty vessel. No it was worse a dead vessel. No coming back. No more Al, no more Alex, no more Elie. Where was Mordred? That's when I began to cry.

I cried until I didn't have the strength to do so anymore. I picked myself of the floor and went to me and Alex's room. I packed my bag then took it to Nadine and tied it to her saddle. I climbed onto her back and headed in the direction that Al told us was the city of Camelot. I still would be going, only I would be heading there alone.


	11. Chapter 11

PART 2

I rode for about a couple hours until I heard other horse's hooves in the distance. My hand rested on the hilt of my sword out of reflex. I slowed down to a trot when the trail turned and ahead of me were three horses with what looked like three knights. Not just any, Camelot knights.

They were only a short distance away but far enough that I could run away, that's when I saw the bandits. They started charging at them but the knights had quick reflexes and we're on the ground with in seconds with their swords drawn.

I galloped towards them, jumped off then drew my own sword from my side. I started taking on some of the bandits and found myself beating them down. I didn't care if it was self defense, I didn't kill.

After only a matter of minutes I found that all the bandits were either dead or unconscious. I looked at myself and found minimum damage. I only had a small gash on my arm that would be easy to patch up and a few bruises. If Alex were here she would be scolding me for being so reckless.

I looked up to find a few curious faces staring at me. There were three men a little older than me. One had blonde hair and blue eyes, another beside him had sandy hair and brown eyes, the last on the blonde's side had dark brown hair and eyes.

The blonde one was first to speak,

"Thank you for your help but there was no need."

"Wow", I said without thinking, "that's a really nice way to thank someone who probably saved your life."

They looked at me strangely whilst the blonde one looked angry. He then said,

"I'm King Arthur and these are sirs Leon", he pointed to the sandy haired one," and "Gawain"

Oh, so this was King Arthur. I immediately bowed and said,

"Please accept my deepest apologies, my king. I had no right to say what I said. Please forgive me."

"It's all right you don't have to do that. Your arm is injured." he said

I stood up right and looked at his face, it was still young, very young.

"You shall come to Camelot with us, my physician will take a look at your arm" he said.

I knew how to bandage up my own arm but how could I refuse the king?

I went over to Nadine who was standing idly by and climbed back on her. I rode up towards them and we headed towards Camelot.

"How is your arm?" Gawain asked.

"Its fine, I was being careless" I replied.

"We never got your name." Sir Leon said.

"It's Missione, but I prefer Missy."

"Missione" Arthur said, testing the name on his tongue.

"I never got to say but I'm sorry about your father, the late king. It's not fair, it never is."

He looked at me strangely then said, "yes it is but sounds like you know what it means to lose a father."

When he said those words I was reminded of my family and my new family who are dead. I couldn't remember their faces anymore. I only could remember the littlest of details. I knew I had a father, a brother and my dog, Malfus. Where we're they? Are they happy? Did they ever wonder why-?

My thoughts were interrupted by Arthur saying, "Missy?"

"Oh sorry and yes I know about losing family." I said.

He didn't say anything else nor did the two knights all the way to Camelot.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

We rode through the walls of the city and it was amazing. There was a hustle and bustle coming from the many inhabitants of the city. There were many different people all over, talking and going about with their daily tasks.

The most surprising was the castle, it was huge. It seemed bigger then I imagined. There were many guards posted at the many entrances throughout the castle. It was amazing.

I followed them along until we got to the entrance of the castle. They got off their horses and I followed suit. We stood there for a few minutes until finally a young man came running out of the castles front entrance.

"Merlin! It's about time. This is Missy, she was injured in a fight. Is Guise in his chambers?" The king asked.

Before he got a chance to answer I said to him,

"Hello Merlin"

His face got a little red when I said that.

"Hi, um I'll take the horses back to the um stables including yours." he stammered out partially to me and partially to Arthur.

"Thank you, Merlin" I said.

"It's no trouble" he said.

"Gawain will take you to Guise, I have an important matter to take care of" said Arthur.

He and Leon walked up and into the castle leaving me with only Gawain and Merlin.

"It's this way" Gawain said before starting to walk away.

"Wait! Where will I find Nadine?" I asked Merlin.

"In the guest stables. I'll come by when I'm done my chores and take you." responded Merlin.

I then followed Gawain towards the castle.

As we walked he asked,

"How is it that a beautiful damsel like you learned that much about how to use a sword?"

"I had a great teacher" I said thinking of Al, and the others.

We walked into the physicians chambers to find an old man sitting, head down at a table. He looked up and walked over to us while asking,

"What happened? Who's injured?"

I didn't have to answer because Gawain did,

"We were riding when we came across some bandits. Missy was nearby and decided to help which was reckless and now she's injured."

My anger got the better of me and I snapped, "Reckless? I know I was a little reckless with the 3rd guy but I can bandage this up myself. I only need to clean the wound, apply Lavender which is commonly around, and then bandage it up. I only came because the king asked of it."

Gawain looked a little mad but guise nodded his head, impressed.

"You are right but let me take a look all right? My name is Guise, by the way" the old man asked.

I nodded my head and he directed me to a chair for me to sit. He instructed me to roll up my sleeve, which I did. He looked at the gash then went and fetched a basin full of water and cloth.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Gawain left and guise cleaned, applied salve, and then bandaged it up. As he was finishing the door opened and in walked Merlin. It was just us three and guise finished bandaging my arm so I went and asked him what I have been wondering.

"Merlin, Why is the most powerful warlock ever, a servant?"

He looked shocked then asked me,

"How did you know?"

"By your name" I answered truthfully.

He looked confused and seemed like he didn't know how to respond. Then Guise stepped in and said,

"Missy, Merlin having magic is a secret, no one can know"

"Why?" I asked them.

"Magic is not legal" Guise told me.

That didn't sound right, How was that possible? Things were very different then the book. Even so if Merlin asked it then so it will be.

"Alright, I won't say anything".

Merlin looked relieved.

"Can I ask you a favor Merlin?" I said.

"Sure you can ask a favor." he said with a cheerful smile.

"I want to become a knight"

"A knight? But you can't you're a woman and it's dangerous."

"So?" I countered.

"What he means is that there has never been a lady as a knight" said Guise.

"I realize that but I'm not asking to become one right on the spot. I just want a chance, doesn't everyone deserve a chance?" I said.

"All right, I'll try to talk to him" he agreed reluctantly.

"No! He said no? Why?" I asked Merlin when I saw him the next day.

"He said it's because you're a woman" he replied.

"Wow I can fight just as well as the rest, maybe even better than some of those knights."

"I'm sorry I tried" he said sounding a little disappointed,

"Well, he does have you to protect him but who's protecting you?"

He didn't say anything so I took that as his answer.

"I'm sorry Merlin, I'll have to figure it out myself." I said.

"Just be careful, Missy I don't want you to get Hurt."

"I'll be careful, don't worry."

I then walked out of his room, past Guise.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I used the directions I was given by Merlin to find my way to the training fields. When I got there the knights were practicing with Sir Leon in charge. That's not what noticed I first though, it was the black haired, clear blue eyed knight. It was Mordred.

A burst of happiness shot through my heart and I smiled, a genuine smile. There he was, the one I've been searching for. He looked older but his eyes were the same, the same endless blue.

I started running faster and faster, I didn't care what people thought. I just needed to see him up close and see if he really was here.

The other knights were staring as I got closer but I shrugged them off. I ran up to Mordred who was receiving a lecture and wrapped my arms around him. He pushed me off roughly and looked at me.

"Missy", he said quietly after about a minute.

He pulled me back into a hug and we stayed like that for a few more minutes.

Someone cleared there throat behind us and we broke apart. Standing behind us was Sir Leon and he didn't look anger, only surprised.

"I apologize for both of us" I said quickly.

"No it's all right, I guess" he said "it's just that you're full of surprises. First you help us with the bandits, then Arthur presents the idea of you trying for a knight."

"Wait! What do you mean 'presents the idea'?" I asked.

"We had a round table meeting and we took a vote. Almost enough said yes, but not quite, sorry. If it helps I said yes if you tried out."

"Oh, well it doesn't mean I can't help you practice." I said with a mysterious smile.

"Yes I suppose you're right, I'm glad you're wearing armor. We were just about to spare off for a while. You and I will pair up."

Mordred seemed a little mad but left without a word. I suddenly realized, this is a test. I'd have to best him if I wanted to be accepted, this was my chance.

"Okay let's start" I said.

We both held up our swords ready to strike while circling each other. He made the first move which I easily dogged instead of blocking. I countered with a hit at his legs with the blunt part of the sword, which he blocked.

He Hit my sword back and then made a swing at my stomach. I swung my sword back down and blocked his. He made a blow and then I did, one of us would block or dodge each time. This went on for nearly an hour.

We were both sweaty and tired but neither of us would give up. He made a swing at my leg and I pushed my sword up against his. I pushed it up slowly then pulled back an inch. I hit his sword hard, which surprised him so much that it fell which I quickly picked up. I put my sword across his neck and his pointed at his heart.

"No one's ever bested Leon before, you must be something special." said a voice behind me, not just anyone's but Arthur.

I quickly lowered the swords and handed back Leon's. I put mine away and turned around to face the king. I bowed towards him.

I stood up right to find him staring at me with the same curious wonderment as when I first met him. I looked around and noticed that other knights were standing around. I searched the faces for Mordred's and found him on my right. I smiled when I saw him and he smiled back.

"So you know our youngest knight, I see. No matter, you can practice here with the knights each day if you choose to do so. I'd actually like to see more of your skills myself." Arthur said before leaving.

I walked up to Mordred after he left and told him,

"There's much to discuss, Mordred, let's meet at the tavern after we're done changing."

"Yes, let's" he said.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I was finished before Mordred, probably because I'm staying in one of the few rooms at the tavern. I was sitting at an empty table with a mug of ail, waiting. After waiting about half an hour Mordred walked in.

He sat down across from me and we both smiled. I spoke first,

"The good stuff first? Or the bad?"

"The bad first, so that it can leave off on a good mood." he said.

"All right but there isn't much good."

"That's all right, go ahead and tell me"

As I spoke next my smile quickly disappeared.

"A few days ago I left the cottage to go get Nadine, my horse, by myself. When I got back, what I saw was it was."

My voice faltered and I stopped talking. The sadness in my voice and on my face must have been evident because Mordred reached out and held my hand. I held on to his and then started to speak again.

"It was like a battle had happened, there were bodies everywhere, bandits and and."

I took a deep breathe then spoke again as silent tears fell from my eyes.

"First I saw Alex's body, then it was Elie and Al, dead. There was nothing I could do. They were just gone there was no one left so I decided to come here. Partly because I wanted to become a knight and partly because I was hoping to hear something about you. I missed you so much Mordred."

I looked up at Mordred and he looked close to tears. He stood up and walked around towards me. He pulled me into a tight hug. We stayed like that for a while until my tears stopped falling.

I pulled away and he say back down in his previous spot. I told him the rest of what he missed and he told me about his journey. It was very interesting excepesialy the part about Kara. I was defiantly going to tease him about that later on.

I practiced with the knights for a month and I Finally bested everyone, including Mordred. When I got to the field after a month of sparing and Gawain's continuous comments about me Arthur was there. It wasn't that strange for him to be there but it was still strange.

"Missy" he said when I walked up to him, "if you best me in a sword fight I'll let you become a knight of the round table. Let's go"

I walked up towards him and bowed, deeply.

"No I can't, your highness. I will not fight you, this is the only command I will not follow." I said.

"Why?" he said.

I obeyed and told him why,

"I would never harm you in any way, sire, not for fun nor for command."

He looked confused then surprised.

"The knighting ceremony will be held this day when the sun sets. A feast will be held in the banquet room for this special occasion. Be there on time. Merlin will take you to get your armor. Wear it there." Arthur said.

"Congratulations, Missy" said a few knights.

Arthur left and I went searching for Merlin to get my armor with the biggest grin on my face.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Somewhere in a forest

"What did you just say?" asked the woman in an eerie voice.

"The girl is to be knighted tomorrow." The man told her.

"How is this possible? First you lose her and then you come to tell me that she is to be a knight of CAMELOT!?" Yelled the woman

"Mordred is a knight" He said quietly.

The woman banged her fist hard on the table which caused things to fall and break.

"That girl was to replace Mordred. She was to kill Arthur but now she might save him and it's all because of your incompetence! YOU FOOL! I should just kill you right now. Lucky you that your still useful." She said.

"Lady Morgana" He started to plead.

"Enough, Go get more wood." The woman told him.

Back in Camelot

It was the night before my knighting ceremony and I was nervous that most would not accept me. I decided to take a walk and found myself in the training fields. It was empty so I went and sat down in the middle of the field.

"Mind if I sit here?" came a familiar voice from behind me.

"Sure" I responded.

Gawain sat down next to me and then said,

"What are you doing out at this late hour?" he asked.

"I could be asking you the same thing." I told him.

"I was on my way to the tavern for a drink when I saw you sitting here. So why are you here?" He told me.

"Nervous I guess. Sir Leon told me that many opposed the idea of me becoming a knight". I said truthfully.

"Yeah, but I wasn't and I know they will agree once they see your good skills."

"Thank you"

"You're welcome, you will be alright. Don't worry about the princess, he isn't that bad."

I turned my head towards his and leaned over. I kissed him on the cheek and said,

"Thanks again, I will go get some rest, you should too."

He smiled and I got up to leave.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The next day I got my armour from Merlin and took it to my new room in the castle. Merlin offered to help but I declined, I have had armour before and I know how to put it on without help. After I had my armour on and my sword in place I walked to the big room where all the important ceremonies are held.

King Arthur's sword went on one shoulder then the next.

"Arise Lady Missione, Knight of Camelot."

Applause was sounded everywhere as I stood up.

I am a knight of Camelot, I can protect Arthur, and he won't die, not with me here.


	18. Chapter 18

PART 3

"Missy, Edward, and Calvin you will accompany me and the queen to our fathers grave site tomorrow at first light" said Elyan after practice a week later.

This was apparently a routine trip but for me it was my first orders as knight. Normally they would have more knights but the queen always insisted against it. Or so I was told by Sir Edward. He also said that nothing normally happens but even so I will protect the queen at any costs.

The next day I changed in to my armor, chain mail, and cape and of course my sword. I walked to the horses and found Sirs Edward and Calvin there. There was a servant by Nadine so I walked up to her and said,

"Thank you and sorry I slept in a bit or I would have got Nadine prepared myself."

"It's alright lady knight, I don't mind" he said.

"Please call me Missy, I prefer it."

She did a quick, small bow and scurried off just as the castle doors opened. The lovely queen walked through with Elyan by her side.

When they walked up to us all three of us bowed towards her. After we climbed onto our horses and rode out of the city. Elyan on one side, Sir Edward on the other, Sir Calvin a little bit a head and me a bit in the back.

We made it there with no trouble and the queen talked of many things but on the way back was a different story. We were all in the same order and heading back when we were ambushed. There was no warning they all just swarmed around us.

"Protect the queen!" Sir Edward called.

"Go, Gwen, that way!" yelled Elyan to the queen.

She managed to get away and ride the opposite way. I watched her ride off but before I lost sight of her I made a quick decision. I chased after her.

I wasn't going to leave her alone, I would protect her. I rode after her very close behind. We only got a little far away when something stopped her. I quickly pulled the reins on Nadine just in time not to go crashing into the queen.

I looked ahead to see what stopped her and standing there was a woman dressed in all black. Her hair matched her clothing and she had a very evil grin on her face, it sent shivers through me.

The queen quickly pulled her reigns and turned around sharply. She didn't get very far because she was yanked off by an unseen force.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I jumped of Nadine so fast it felt like time stood still. As I was jumping off I unsheathed my sword and held it up in a defensive stand as I stood protectively in front of the queen. I didn't move an inch nor a muscle as the woman quietly and very slowly walked towards me and the unconsciousness queen. She stopped walking and stood still, not two meters from us.

Very quickly without me fully realizing what she was doing she nodded her head up and her eyes shone gold. Out of reflex I moved my sword up and used it to try and shield myself, waiting for blackness. Instead all I felt was a small force pushed on my sword. I was a little surprised to say the least.

I wasn't the only one that was surprised by it. I looked up and the woman looked completely shocked. I took this opportunity to say something and hopefully get myself out of this situation. I decided to tell the truth or partial of it.

"Lady." at the mention of my voice she looked up, still with shock on written on her face, "It doesn't end here. Let us go our separate ways. The battle is yet to be."

Then her shock was gone and replacing it was another very evil grin.

"That rings truth, it's too bad I couldn't find you when I had the chance or things would have been very diffrent. I won't even waste my breath with you anymore. Arthur will die but don't worry Alexandra."

At the mention of my old name, my heart dropped. How did she know my old name?

She continued, "Don't worry at all I will make sure you aren't there when it takes place."

Her eyes flash gold and without warning I am throne back at a tree. The last thing I see is that woman stroking the queen's face with an evil grin. Then it's black, there's no more.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Do you think it will work Guise?" said a voice, faraway.

"It should, Merlin but nothing can be certain. What I am certain is if you can't heal her than no one can." Said an older voice closer now.

"Thanks Guise but this illness is very advanced, Morgana really wanted her dead. What did she do to make such a powerful enemy?" responded Merlin? I assumed.

After he said that it came back to me the queen who was visiting her father's grave site. The bandits that attacked us and the queen fleeing with me following. Also that evil woman, who knew my real name. How was that possible? I never told anyone.

I opened my eyes quickly to find two familiar faces looking down on me, Merlin and Guise. They both smiled when I opened my eyes and Guise said,

"Look who finally decided to join us in the waking world."

I sat up fast to find that I was laying on the cot in Guise's chambers and that I was in a night gown of sorts.

"Is the queen alright? And what of Nadine? How about my sword? And armour?" I asked quickly.

"Calm down child, don't over exert yourself." Said Guise.

''Gwen's fine, Nadine's alright and your sword and armour are right here." Said Merlin while gesturing to where my armour and sword lay by my bed.

"Arthur wants to speak to you when you feel up to it so you should rest until you are ready" Guise told me.

"I'm ready now so if you don't mind leaving while I change." I asked nicely.

They nodded their heads and left. I got up and changed as fast as I could. Lastly I picked up my sword and started at it for a few minutes. What happened? Why did my sword block her, magic?

I hope the queen is not angry nor the king, I thought as I strapped my sword on. I walked out of Guise's chambers to find him waiting for me.

"Merlin went to inform the king that you are awake and ready to speak so you make go. They are currently at a round table meeting so you will find them there." He told me.

I thanked him for his kindness and left towards the castle hoping they would forgive me for not protecting the queen as well as I should have.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

When I entered the round table meeting, silence fell from everyone as there sight fell upon me. I walked towards the table and noticed that one spot was empty. I looked around again at all the people sitting there and then it hit me, Elyan is missing. Where was he?

"Missy, it's good to see you awake and on your feet again. We were all worried you wouldn't wake up." Said the king.

"Yes I'm feeling much better, sire but I just want to say how sorry I am. I should have protected the queen." I told him.

"But you did, Missy," came the sweet voice of the queen, "You did protect me and you almost died in doing so. It's not your fault that I was taken, the blame does not rest on you. Not many can face the Lady Morgana and live to tell the tale. You are very fortunate and I am very grateful."

I looked up at her and said,

"You are too kind, my lady."

"Please call me Gwen. I am also not the only one very grateful for you. My brother, Elyan told me before he died that he wanted you to fill his spot at the round table." She said with a sad smile on her lips.

"He said to me, 'I admire her bravery and her loyalty, she should take my place, Missy should,' and so you shall." Continued Gwen.

"He's dead," I said quietly.

She looked a little shocked but said, "You didn't know"

"No I didn't, I'm sorry"

"It is not your fault Missy. It is time for you to take you're place at the round table" said Arthur.

He was waiting for me to take my place but how could I take Sir Elyan's Place? Like Gwen was reading my thoughts she said,

"Please, it's what he wanted, it's what I wanted."

I reluctantly agreed silently and walked over to the only empty chair in-between Gawain and another knight but before I sat down I said,

"Elyan was a great knight, he had loyalty and bravery, and we can learn a lot from him. I am grateful to have called him my fellow knight."

As I sat down Gawain smiled at me and there was a moment of silence until Arthur broke it by saying,

"Now on to other matters."

I am a knight of the round table, it's what I've always dreamed of but not like this. I will do my greatest in Sir Elyan's name. I am saddened by his death but I will be become a better knight by knowing him.

Somewhere in the forest

The warlock walked through the dense forest and came to a clearing where a great big dragon was sitting patiently. He walked up towards the dragon and said,

"You called me"

"Yes I did young warlock, there has been a new prophecy." Said the great dragon.

"A new prophecy?"

"Yes, it is said that a girl who does not belong will belong. She will be the cause of the death of the once and future king or she will be the savior of him."

"A girl? Is she in Camelot? Can she save Arthur?" questioned the eager sorcerer.

The great dragon made a sound that was much like a laugh and told him,

"She is much closer than you realize, young warlock."

With that said the great dragon unwrapped his wings and flew off with the young man calling out after him.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Missy" a servant called to me the next day while I was sharpening my sword.

"Yes" I said

"The queen wants to invite you to tea in her chambers"

I turned around and looked at the girl and asked,

"Does she know I have practise?"

"Yes, she informed the king that you won't be attending."

"Alright, give me a minute." I said.

I finished the last stoke on my sword then put it through my scabbard. I walked towards the door where the servant was and she led the way to the queen's chambers.

When we got there the servant did a quick bow then scurried off. I knocked on the door and the queen's voice was herd saying,

"Enter"

I opened the door and walked into her chambers and was mesmerised. There were so many things in there, it was fastening. I looked towards the queen and she smiled while gesturing for me to sit down opposite from her. I sat down in the spot she indicated and found a tea cup in place with tea inside.

"Hello Missy, I hope you don't mind me inviting you to tea." She said.

"Not at all Gwen, if you don't mind me calling you that." I told her.

"No not at all, I did tell you to call me by my name."

I smiled then asked,

"Is there a reason you called for me?"

"Yes and no. I have no one really to talk to that's female company and also I am very curious about you."

"What are you curious about?"

"Where you came from? How you learned to fight? If you don't mind me asking." She said.

"No not at all but I am afraid you will be a little disappointed. I grew up at a cottage in the forest a few hours out. I had a couple of friends there and together we learned the art of swordsmanship. After we learned everything to know we planned to go to Camelot. They changed their minds but I came here anyway." I said lying at the end, she was very nice but I didn't want to tell her, yet.

"Well do you talk to them anymore?" she asked.

"Not really."

"Oh, Well I have one more question to ask, if you don't mind."

"No, not at all."

"How do you know our youngest knight Mordred?"

"Oh, well I met him when I was fifteen and he was around thirteen years." I said

"Well you grew up quite differently than I; I was the blacksmiths daughter and a servant before I married Arthur. I fell in love with him." She told me.

"What!? You were a servant?" I asked stunned.

That book got it more wrong than right, I thought to myself.

"Yes I was but my father passed away."

Her father passed away? And her brother?

"I'm so sorry Gwen, you must feel so lonely all the time."

"It's alright."

"How about we have tea every Sunday if you not busy? I don't have practise that day." I told her.

"I would like that." She said.

We both smile at the beginning of a new friendship and take a sip of tea.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

After the tea with Gwen I went back to finishing sharpening my sword, cleaning my armour and then washing my clothing. It took up the rest of the day and the time I was finished it was dark out already. I skipped my training to have tea with Gwen but it didn't feel right skipping so I decided to do my practise now.

I walked to the training fields and to my luck it was lighted with torches. I walked to the center and pulled out my sword. I started with basics then worked my way up to masters.

As I was finishing up I hurt a footstep behind me, I must have been too busy to notice. I quickly turned around as I swung my sword but another blocked it.

I looked up to see Gawain smiling at me with a sword in hand and his armour on.

"Sorry, I didn't realise it was you, Gawain." I told him while putting my sword down but not away.

"It's all right, I'm the one who scared you anyways, sweetheart." He said.

"Please don't call me that" I pleaded.

"Sure anything for a lady."

"I'm still a knight remember" I told him while holding my sword up for reference.

"Why not both?" He asked.

"Who ever said I wasn't"

He smiled at that then asked,

"What are you doing out so late?"

"I missed practice so I was doing it now but I'm done now and you?"

"Only came to see you. We don't get to talk much."

"Sorry to disappoint but I'm heading back in so if you will excuse me."

"Well I'm heading back to, why don't we go together?"

"Fine by me" I told him.

We both walked in silence towards the castle and to my room. When we got there Gawain turned to me and said,

"Missy, will you accompany me to the queen's birth day party tomorrow night? As a lady?"

Butterfly's swirled in my stomach as he said those word. Me? He wanted to accompany me? And as a lady? Even though that surprised me, what surprised me the most was that I wanted to, a lot.

"Yes I will." I told him.

We both smiled and without warning he leaned over and kissed me on my cheek.

"Thank you for accepting." He said before walking away.

I walked through my door with the biggest grin on my face that couldn't seem to go away.

I don't even own any nice clothing, I'm going to need Gwen's help for this.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"As a lady? That's what he said, are you sure?" Asked Gwen the next day when I came to ask for help.

"Yes I am sure" I told her.

"Do you like him?"

"I don't know, maybe." She smiles when I say that then asks me,

"What are you going to wear, Missy?"

"That's what I need your help with. I don't have any nice clothing."

"None?"

I shake my head and she tells me,

"Well I can help with that, we look about the same size."

"Gwen, I can't wear your clothing if you're suggesting that, it wouldn't be right. Your queen and I am just a knight sworn to protect you." I told her.

"No your right but I do have one dress, it was the finest I had when I was a servant. Come take a look and see if you like it."

She beckoned me over to where her cabinet of clothing was and she rummaged through it.

"Here." She says while holding up a beautiful purple plain but just right dress.

"Oh, Gwen it's perfect. Thank you so much." I tell her.

"Anything for a friend."

We both smile and then I remember something, her birthday present.

"Gwen, wait here I have to go and get something." I say quickly then rush out of her room.

I practically run down the hallways of the castle to my room. Once there I go and grab the medium size box form rapped in cloth out from under my bed. I set it on my bed and quickly unwrap it to make sure it's intact. When I'm certain it is I wrap it back up with the cloth and walk out of my room.

When I get back to Gwen's chambers she's rummaging through her pile of jewelry but looks up when she hears me. She smiles then asks,

"What is this?"

"Gwen, you have been a great friend to me that I couldn't wait to give this to you." I tell her before beckoning for her to sit down.

I set the box form down on the table as she sits down. I unwrap the box form to reveille a small cabinet with drawers and on the top a glass window door that opens.

Her face is a mixture of surprise and happiness as I say,

"Happy Birthday, Gwen."

"It's beautiful." She tells me.

"It's to put all your jewelry in."

"Thank you, so much Missy. I don't know how I will ever repay you."

"You already have Gwen by being my friend and helping me."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

I took the dress back to my room after declining anymore help from Gwen and tried it on. It fit perfectly and I really like it.

It is a medium color purple, not to dark nor too light and it touch the ground. It is a short sleeve dress with the sleeves drooping down a bit. I left my hair down and braided two small pieces on each side, securing it to the back of my hair with a small clip. I wore flat white shoes on my feet that you wouldn't notice unless I lifted my dress a little and lastly I fitted my sword around my waist so it wouldn't fall off.

A few minutes after I was done changing a knock came at my door and I asked,

"Who goes there?"

"It is only I, Gawain." Answered Gawain.

I walked over and opened the door to find Gawain standing there smiling. The smile dropped from his face when he looked at me and a look of be wonderment replaced it.

"You look beautiful." He said.

"Thank you and you look as handsome as ever." I told him.

His eyes wondered to where my sword was hanging and he asked,

"Sword?"

"You never can be too sure and I am still a knight of Camelot." I told him.

"Yes you never can be too sure. Shall we go?" He asked while holding out his arm for me.

"We shall" I answer.

We enter the large room as we are formally announced,

"Sir Gawain knight of Camelot and Lady Missione Knight of Camelot."

All eyes are on us as we enter and take our seats for the feast. After we sit down Arthur begins to speak and makes a toast. After he finishes we begin to eat and it's delicious.

A while after everyone finishes the musicians come in and start to play. Many go to the center and start dancing, including Gwen and Arthur.

"Would you like to dance?" asks Gawain.

"I would love to" I say.

We both get up as a sweet slow melody fills the air and we both dance to it, swaying to the harmonies. We dance for a while until I start to yawn which he then insists he should take me back to my room.

We walk in silence, soaking up the events of this evening until we get to my room. We both stop and turn towards each other. Just like an invisible sting connecting us and pulling us closer together we lean forward until our lips meet in the middle.

The kiss lasts for about seven seconds until we both pull apart and smile. Without saying anything we both turn around and leave each other's presences.

I walk back into my room bubbling up with happiness and feeling very care free. I felt calm, things felt at ease. Little did I know that it wasn't going to last and that this was just the calm before the storm.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Mordred!" I call out to him as he walks by.

He turns around at the sound of my voice and walks over to where I am standing in the hallway.

"Missy, sorry I didn't see you." He tells me.

"It's alright, Mordred but I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" he asks.

"Ever since we got back from that hunting trip you have been acting strange. What happened?"

"Nothing"

"Mordred, I know you, something's wrong. What is it? You know you can tell me anything."

He seemed to be debating something in his mind but finally says,

"Missy, what do you think of the druids?"

"The druids? From what I have herd they are peaceful people." I tell him truthfully.

"What about magic?"

"Magic? Well I know it's illegal."

"Yes, but what do you think about it?"

"Well to tell you the truth I don't think it's all evil. I think it's how you use it, like a sword."

He seemed relieved and about to say more when Sir Leon walked around the corner.

"Hi" Sir Leon says before walking away.

"Why did you want to know about that?" I ask Mordred.

"No reason" He says before walking away too. Strange.

I step in front of Mordred as he walks out of the cells and ask him,

"Who is she, Mordred?"

He looks up at me with a frown on his face and says,

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, you helped her. I saw you walk in from the forest while I was on patrol."

"Her name is Kara." Is all he tells me.

"Kara? The same Kara you told me about?"

He nods his head yes and I quickly embrace him in a hug.

"I'm so sorry Mordred I had no Idea" I tell him as he hugs me back.

We stay like that until he pulls away and I ask him,

"What are you going to do?"

"I am going to talk to Arthur." He says.

"All right but be careful and good luck. If there is anything I can help you with just ask."

He nods his head once more and then walks away to go talk to the king.

That evening I went to my room to think about Mordred and how I could help when a knock came from my door.

"Who goes there?" I ask.

"It's me," responds Mordred.

"Come in"

The door opens and Mordred walks in with yet another sorrowful face. I stand up and walk up to him.

"What's the matter? What happened?" I ask.

"Arthur said there was nothing he could do." Comes his response.

"I'm so sorry Mordred but your leaving aren't you?" I question.

"I have to"

"Mordred, is this really goodbye?"

He wraps his arms around me as I say that and we stay like that in an embrace for a few minutes until we both pull away.

"Goodbye Missy." Mordred says.

"Goodbye, Mordred" I say.

He walks out of my room without looking back.

I walk towards the cell that Mordred is sitting in and wonder, Could I have a prevented this? Mordred looks up when he hears me and asks,

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry Mordred, I should have helped or tried more." I tell him.

"It is not you who has caused this."

"I know but what if I could have done more?"

"You couldn't have." Is all he will say to me.

We both don't say anything more as silent tears fall down his face and mine.

He stops crying and everything starts to shake. I look around alarmed at the sudden change then I look at Mordred. Was he the one causing this? Does he have magic?

Then without warning he starts to yell and the cell door breaks off and crashes to floor with a clang. I take a step back and as he gets up and walks towards me.

"Mordred, How?" I ask.

"I have magic," he says simply.

"That doesn't matter to me Mordred but you can't just walk out, I can't let you."

"Then I am sorry to have to do this but I promise that you will survive this." He tells me.

Before I can realize what is happening, black spots are forming in my vision and then blackness. The last face I see is Mordred's.

Somewhere outside of Camelot

The young druid boy is brought towards the woman who is sitting on a throne and is forced to kneel before her.

"My old friend, last time we met you tried to kill me." Says the woman.

"I am here for a purpose Morgana, I did not brake stride to find you. I bring you the news you have longed for." Says the druid boy.

"Arthur's death?"

"The key to it. I was wrong to have ever questioned your wisdom my lady and I wish to make amends."

"Tell me" says the woman.

"First you must promise not to harm someone in the coming battle ahead."

"Who is it?"

"Her names Missy."

The woman looked kind of shocked and then seemed to be considering it then said,

"I promise."

"There is someone you have been searching for, someone who always has eluded you." Says the druid.

"Emrys." Says the woman.

"I know where he is."

"Where?" asks the woman with hatred.

"Camelot, and I have his true name, it is Merlin."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

I woke up a few days later in Guise's chambers and learned that Mordred was missing. The king questioned me about what happened when I was at the cells but I told him that I didn't remember. After that incident I was depressed to say the least. It was hard to think that Mordred would do such a thing and also the fact that he has magic and never told me. Also to top it all off with he knocked me unconscious. Yet despite all that I missed him and still loved him like a brother.

A week later the garrison from starwell came riding in with many injured and told us that they were attacked. Everyone thinks it was Morgana, I'm hoping it wasn't and that Mordred is safe.

We had a round table meeting to discuss are next move and it was decided that we wouldn't let them get too far. So we will be heading out to make our move.

After the round table meeting we had a small meeting with just Arthur, Gwen, Sirs Leon, Gawain, Percival, and me. We decided to take a path and go where it's narrowest. That place is called Camllan.

Before we left I met Gawain in the hallway and he said to me,

"Be safe Missy, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I will be fine but aren't you coming?" I asked.

"I will be there but first I have to help Merlin with something."

"Oh well then you should be the one to be careful, I on the other hand will be fine."

"All right, see you later."

Before I could say the same he leaned over and kissed me gently.

"I will be leaving now" He says to me.

"Wait, before you go there is something I want you to have."

I reach from inside my armour and pull out a necklace with two rings on it. I take it off my neck and put it in Gawain's hand.

"I got this from my parents when I was but five years of age, it is the most precious thing I have. Promise that you will come out of this battle safely and then you can return it to me." I tell him.

"I can't take this, Missy." He says.

"Please, take it and promise me."

He looked to be thinking but finally said,

"I promise"

I smile at him and walk towards the front door of the castle.

"This it, Camllan, the fate of the kingdom will be decided here. We'll make camp and take up our positions." Says Arthur as we stop in front of it.

"This is a death trap sire." Says Sir Leon from my right.

"That's the idea" responds Arthur.

"Morgana will have no means of escape, but neither will we"

"They will always out flank us, this is our only chance." Says Arthur.

"It ends here, be it life or death, it ends here." I say, causing surprise looks from everyone.

We all are standing before Arthur as he begins to speak,

"Tonight we do battle, tonight we end this war, and we end a war as old as the land itself. The war against tourney, greed, and spite. Not all will greet dawn, some will live and some will die but each and every one of you fights with honor and with pride. We not only fight for our lives but for the future, the future of Camelot, the future of Albion, the future of the United kingdoms."

He unsheathes his sword and holds it up into the air as he yells,

"For the love of Camelot!"

We all do the same and yell back,

"For the love of Camelot."

Arthur yells out a command and we all run into battle, hitting people from the other side and getting hit back. I lose track of lots of people but I hardly notice as I stand my own ground and they theirs. The whole time this battle is happening I keep wondering, where is Merlin?

The valley of the fallen kings

An explosion is sounded and rocks go flying everywhere leaving the opening to the crystal cave unblocked. The appearance of an old man is seen walking out while leaning on a big stick that only the most powerful can hear how it hums with magic.

Camllan

I run forward towards the battle that is far away and come across many bodies. I see a Camelot knight with a wound in his stomach fighting a Saxon and run over to help.

I run up and hit the Saxon on the leg and he swings his sword to my head but a quickly duck. As I stand up I fail to notice his swing and with his sword handle he hits me over the head. I fall down from the blow as the other knight of Camelot swings at him and strikes him. The Saxon falls and so does the knight.

I close my eyes and fall into unconsciousness as I hear lighting of some kind striking in the distance.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Sometime later I wake up to the sound of footsteps coming near and I open my eyes to find a worried Arthur leaning over me. Behind him I see none other than, Mordred. A shock goes through my body, how could he betray me like this?

Arthur hears him and quickly turns around and their swords are met with a clang. Arthur pushes his sword back then is ready to strike when he notices who it is. Mordred brings his sword back and then I knew, he was going to kill him.

I can't let that happen.

"No!" I yell as I stand up and push Arthur out of the way.

The pain is worse than I ever would have imagined, it felt like it was in every part of me. I fell to my knees and looked into Mordred's eyes, there was regret in them along with sadness.

In that fraction of a second I realized something.

"I forgive you Mordred" I said quietly.

He didn't get a chance to react because Arthur got up and plunged his sword into Mordred and made sure he was dead.

Mordred. The pain overwhelmed me, both physically and mentally. I fell over onto the ground and into blackness as I heard Arthur's voice say,

"Missy!"

I woke up later to the sound of voices.

"Merlin, where have you been?" says one.

"You're not dead?" asks another.

"No but Missy was injured, she saved me."

"I will go take a look at her."

"Good I am going to look for a blanket for her."

I heard footsteps coming towards me so I opened my eyes to see Merlin leaning over me.

"Missy" he says.

"Merlin" I say.

I took Arthurs place, Mordred stabbed me, and I'm going to die. If I was going to die I would do some good before I left.

"Merlin, Will you do something for me?" I ask him.

"Anything" he responds

"You have to tell Arthur about your magic."

"No, I can't"

"Missy, your awake." Came Arthur's voice.

"Please, Merlin this is one of my dying wishes."

"You're not going to die Missy."

I looked at merlin then Arthur indicating for him to tell him.

"Arthur, I'm the one who defeated the Saxon's and the dragon."

"Merlin don't be ridiculous, it was the sorcerer."

"Arthur I'm the sorcerer, I have magic. I use it for you, only you. Look"

Merlin pointed to the fire and the flames float to mid-air and into the form of a dragon.

"You have magic."

"Arthur he uses it for you and Camelot, he's good not evil." I tell him even though it takes great efforts.

"You knew." Is all he says as I drift off into unconsciousness while hoping they both will be there when I wake up if I do.

Somewhere in the forest

"Gawain" says the knight to the other.

"She's headed to Avalon, I have failed." Says the other.

"No you haven't"

"Tell missy that I love her." He says before going limp while the knight desperately calls his name.

I wake up a while later lying on the ground yet again to the sound of scared horses running off then an eerie familiar voice say,

"Hello Emrys"

Merlin is thrown backwards by an unseen force as the woman from earlier, or should I say Morgana walks over towards me.

"Such a pity Missy, we could have destroyed Arthur and ruled together. You wouldn't have been that bad of company but now I have to destroy him myself."

As she says these words Merlin is unsheathing a sword behind her and saying,

"Enough bloodshed Morgana, I blame myself for what you have become but this has to end."

"No mortal blade can kill me" she says before Merlin plunges the sword into her.

"This is no mortal blade, like yours it was forged under a dragon's breath."

She falls to the ground dead and Arthur tells him,

"You did it, you have finally brought peace."

Merlin looks over at me and his face drops,

"We have to go or Missy isn't going to make it."

They both pick me up and carry me through the forest until we get to a clearing. They lose their grip on me and we fall to the ground.

"No more" I tell them.

"Were almost there" says Arthur.

"But not quite" I inform them, "Have I done my job well? Have I protected you well? Am I done?"

"Yes, you are one of the most loyal, courageous, and brave knights I have ever had."

"Then can you grant me this one last request?" I ask him.

"Anything" he says.

"Can you bring magic back? It's not all bad." I say

"Yes I can do that."

I nod my head yes and then close my eyes. I fall into darkness and it's nice, peaceful.

The young warlock called his old friend for one last favour. The great dragon took them to the lake of Avalon where a boat was waiting. They carried the young knight's body onto the boat and with his magic the young warlock pushed her off towards the isle of the blessed.

"It is said that the one who is the savior or destroyer of the once and future king will come back to bring peace or to destroy it." Says the great dragon before flying off.

* * *

Authors note: If you like the character, Missy and have watched the show Firefly then please check out the second story in this series on my account that is now up. It is labled as a crossover fic Merlin/Firefly.


	29. Epilogue

Epilogue

Guinevere walked into her room as sadness spread all throughout her and she couldn't help but think, 'I have lost yet another friend.'

She walked to her dresser where the jewelry box was set, the one Missy gave her.

Missy.

She was close to tears yet again with only a pinch of a memory of her.

Missy is dead.

She should be happy, she thought, she should rejoice in the fact that her husband is alive and Missy died an honorable death.

Yet she wasn't happy only saddened. She was very happy that Arthur is alive but Missy seemed so young and innocent. She had such a full life ahead of her and now she's gone.

Guinevere ran her fingers along the wooden box and started to open all the drawers, shelves, and doors looking at all her jewels. She would give all of these if only to have her friend back, alive.

Finally she came to the last drawer and as she opened it she felt a small click. The bottom snapped open and out fell two envelopes.

Guinevere quickly put the box down and picked up the envelopes. On it one was her name, Guinevere.

She opened the envelope as hope raised in her chest and there was a letter inside. She began to read.

Gwen,

It is I Missy. I am writing this before we depart from Camelot and I am hoping that I can sneak this in to the box. If you are reading this than it worked and if I haven't taken it out in time than I am dead.

I'm sorry.

I decided to write this letter in hope that it would give you peace. I want to thank you for everything you have done for me and for being my friend.

You might have noticed the other envelope and please it is for Gwaine. Please give it to him.

I'm sorry that I am dead. I'm sorry for all the pain you and everyone else might be feeling but if I am dead than I am sure I will be at peace.

Please for me thank Arthur for allowing me to sit at his table, it is something I used to only dream of. Let Merlin know and the other knights that I am okay please.

And if you ever see Mordred again tell him that he was always my brother even though we are not blood. Tell him I love him.

I hope one day I will meet all of you again in another life.

Until then this is goodbye.

Goodbye Gwen and thank you.

Always Camelot's friend, Missy.

As she finished reading the letter tears were falling from her face fast.

She clung to the letter and whispered,

"No, thank you Missy."


End file.
